


Pokémon An Unovan Adventure in Love

by ArissaRuneRaven96



Series: Adventures in Love of Arcadia Ketchum [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArissaRuneRaven96/pseuds/ArissaRuneRaven96
Summary: Arcadia Ketchum and Aisling Ketchum decide to travel through Unova. What will happen? What dangers may they face. May they even find love?
Relationships: Bel | Bianca/Cheren/Original Character(s), N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Adventures in Love of Arcadia Ketchum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100930
Kudos: 1





	Pokémon An Unovan Adventure in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reworking of my super old oneshot on Quotev called True Love, Real or Not. I take constructive critism. I do not have a beta. Just a warning this will be really slow as I am replaying through Pokemon Black version as I write this.

I walked down Route 1 towards Pallet Town, heading back home after defeating Cynthia and leaving her as acting Champion of Sinnoh. While I was the "Official" Champion of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and now Sinnoh. It was decided since I wanted to continue my travels that the previous Champion would act as my placeholders. If anyone were to beat an acting Champion, I would then be called in to battle them. If I lost they to the title of Champion of that region, however if I won they would become acting Champion. So far it hasn't happened yet.

"Home, Sweet home" I shighed as I arrived in Pallet Town. I headed twoards the Ketchum Residence. My Lucario Lucy and my Absol Aisling walking next to me. Aisling was named after my twin sister. Oops, I never introduced myself, I am Arcadia Ketchum. I am the twin sister of Aisling Ketchum and the older sister of of the terrible triplets, Ash, Aria, and Aspen Ketchum. When Aisling and I were only a year old we were kidnapped from our cribs and then abandoned in the Ilyex Forrest. We were then found by Celebi and they took us to the other Legendries who raised us for 5 years. During those 5 Years we learned how to speak to Pokémon, how to use our innate psychic nd Aura powers, and how to effectively use our twin bond to the point where we could exchange bodies with ease. Shortly after we had turned 6, Arceus had hear a plea from our mom to bring her back to us, so we were retuned to the Ketchum household. Mom, whom had been devastated when we were kidnapped was overjoyed to have us home. Due to be raised by Pokémon we were having some difficulty adjusting to human life. It took 2 very long years, us bonding and wanting to protect our younger siblings, and some help from Professor Oak but we became relatively well adjusted. Due to the 2 years it took for us to adjust to Human life and wanting to get to know our human family Aisling and I decided not to start our journey through Kanto until we were 12. I started my Journey with my Charmander Aiden, while Aisling started with her Squirtle, Nami. Before I had started my journey I talked with Professor Oak, and I found out about the now relatively unknown option o become a champion compared to the large grand conferences. I decided that I would earn my badges from the 8 main gyms of a region, climb Champion's Road, and then face the Elite 4 and the Champion. And after doing just that in Sinnoh, that is what leads me back home to Pallet Town.

"Mom, I'm home" I called as I opened the door to the Ketchum Residence.

"Welcome home, Arcadia dear" she shouted from the kitchen. I closed my eyes, the smell from the kitchen was so delightful it made my mouth water.

"Cadia, you're home." I heard twin joyous shouts causing me to opened my eyes as I got attacked with two leaping hugs knocking me down onto the floor.

"Love you guys too, Aria and Aspen" groaned as I tried to get up with them still clinging to me.

"Welcome home Arc" I heard Aisling gently say as she helped me up. "Sorry about those two, they were so excited to see you again."

"It's No Problem" I say pulling her into a hug with the two aipoms still clinging onto me.

A few hours had passed, and it was dinner time. Mom had made a 5 course meal to celebrate my return.

"Is Ash still in Johto for the Silver Conference?" I asked.

"Yep, he just got his 8th Gym badge" Aisling replied. I then decided to turn the conversation towards my 2 younger siblings.

"So Aria, Aspen, have you figured out what paths you want to take for your journeys, or are you both still waiting to figure it out?" I asked curiosity tingeing my voice.

"I've decided that I want to become a Pokémon Ranger, but they want me to wait a few years before I apply to the ranger school in Almia!" Aria boomed bouncing up and down in pure excitement.

"I still haven't decided yet. I don't know if I even want to go on a journey at all" Aspen quietly says almost whispering, while gazing down at the table.

"And that is okay, not everyone goes on a journey. Just take your time and find out where you want to go. Did you know it took until Hoenn for Aisling to discover she wanted to become a Coordinator?" I said giving her a warm smile to reassure her.

"Really?" she gasped. Aisling nodded.

"So Aisling, Arcadia, what are your upcoming plans?" Mom asked.

"Well remember how every summer you allowed us to stay with Aunt Darla in Numvema Town in Unova?" I asked. Mom nodded. "Well I was going to spend a week getting my team settled back on Professor Oak's Ranch, before going to Unova to stay with Aunt Darla for a little bit. The age for a starting trainer in Unova, that isn't already a trainer in another region is 16, so our Friends Bianca and Cheren can now go on a journey with us. So, I was wondering you want to join me Lin?"

"Sounds good to me Aisling replied.

"Well, I'll be sorry to see you go so soon, but I am happy that those summer trips to Darla's left you with such close friends" Mom said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Me, too. Well I better start getting ready for the road to Unova" I said, leaving the table to go to my room. Well onwards to a new adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to have Delia's family having a tradition of having all the children in a certain generation with names starting with a specific letter so for Delia's generation it is D and for Arcadia and her siblings it is A.


End file.
